Naufragés
by GreenLuciole
Summary: Les forces de l'ordre viennent de mettre fin à la violente guerre des gangs qui faisait rage dans la région de Fiore. La petite université de Fairy Tail, dans la (de nouveau) paisible ville de Magnolia, accueille un nouvel étudiant, quelques semaines après la rentrée, qui n'est autre que l'ancien bras droit du gang Phantom Lord.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Naufragés

**Auteur :** GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ~

**Note de l'auteur :** Fairy Tail, une université. What the fuck, me direz vous ? Et bien je ne sais même plus comment m'est venue cette idée pour tout vous dire. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire, et j'ai envie de continuer. Je ne sais pas du tout où va cette fanfiction mais j'espère que ça sera cool. Que ça sera un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire. Et surtout, un plaisir pour vous de la lire.

**Dédicace :** Ce prologue est dédié à Naokyy, mon jumeau, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais dépassé le stade de l'idée.

* * *

**Prologue **

« _Allez Levy, une petite soirée avec moi pour te décoincer un peu ! Je sais que tu en rêves ! _»

La dénommée Levy poussa un soupir las. Luxus revenait encore à la charge. Ça faisait trois fois cette semaine. Et l'année venait à peine de commencer. Même la bibliothèque ne pouvait plus lui servir de refuge. Et là, alors qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe, à lire un livre, il revenait la harceler avec ça. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de spécialement attirant, selon elle. Plutôt petite, mince, sans jolies formes. Elle se maquillait peu, tout juste un peu de mascara lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle gardait sa chevelure bleue assez courte, un carré effilé retenu par un bandeau de couleur. Aujourd'hui, elle portait le jaune, son préféré, avec sa petite robe orange que sa mère lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Pas de talons mais une petite paire de ballerines rouges. Bref, rien de spécialement sexy ou provoquant, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Donc pourquoi est-ce que Luxus venait l'embêter elle ?

«_ Laisse moi Luxus. Je ne suis pas ta chose, va plutôt demander à Lucy._ »

Luxus Drear. Petit fils du président de l'université. Autant dire un prince en son royaume. Un grand blond charismatique et avec un charme certain. Mais pas du tout du goût de Levy. Il faisait régner une terreur sur le campus, jouant des poings contre quiconque ne lui plaisait pas ou se trouvait sur son chemin. Dragueur invétéré, Luxus se faisait un devoir de séduire chaque fille mignonne qu'il croisait. Il l'a mettait dans son lit et hop, il passait à une autre. Très peu pour Levy. Et comme tout prince a sa cour, Luxus était toujours accompagné, comme maintenant, par sa petite bande de toutous : les Raijinshū. Evergreen, Fried et Bixrow. Levy ne savait pas grand chose sur eux, mis à part que Fried était très intelligent et un passionné de livres. Ils auraient pu très bien s'entendre, s'il n'y avait pas eu Luxus...

« _Elle m'ennuie, je la connais par cœur ! Plus de challenge._ »

_C__hallenge_... Il voyait réellement les filles comme des trophées qu'il accrochait à son tableau de chasse. Pourtant, tout le campus savait que Lucy était sa copine officielle, même s'il ne se dérangeait pas pour s'afficher ouvertement avec d'autres.

«_ En même temps, c'est ta copine non ? Normal que tu la connaisses. _»

Levy n'avait pas une très grande expérience dans le domaine du couple, en réalité. Elle n'avait jamais eu de copain, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne croyait pas non plus au prince charmant mais elle savait comme un petit ami devait se comporter. Et Luxus n'était certainement pas un exemple.

«_ Ma copine ? Même pas en rêve ! Je dirais plutôt un plan cul._ »

Levy se sentit mal pour cette pauvre Lucy. D'accord, elle n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse, mais elle ne méritait pas d'être considérée comme un objet et trompée à tout va. Luxus commençait à perdre patience devant les refus obstinés de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il attrapa ses bras et la souleva du sol pour l'attirer contre lui. Le blond était immense, et les pieds de Levy ne touchaient plus le sol. Il approcha son visage du sien. Il tentait de l'embrasser.

«_ Tu me dégoûtes Luxus, lâche moi !_ »

Elle le gifla. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur eux un instant. Vite rompu par un éclat de rire du blond. Il lui faisait peur, avec son regard pervers. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, il les serrait trop fort dans ses mains puissantes. Mais hors de question pour Levy de trembler.

« _Oh mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle..._ »

Il resserra sa prise et s'approcha à nouveau. Ses bras frêles lui faisaient trop mal, elle ne pouvait pas le gifler à nouveau. Avec ce qu'il lui restait de force, elle prit appui avec ses genoux sur le torse puissant pour tenter de s'en éloigner. En vain.

« _Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !_ »

«_ Eh, Blondie, tu veux pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ta taille ?_ »

Une voix grave et sombre venait d'interrompre Luxus. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Son regard rouge et menaçant fit froid dans le dos de la jeune femme. Grand, mais moins que Luxus, il se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa longue chevelure noire et hirsute, retenue en arrière par un bandeau, tombait en dessous de sa ceinture et lui donnait une allure sauvage. Son visage et ses bras musclés, qu'il avait croisés sur sa poitrine, étaient parsemés de piercings en acier. Pour compléter le tableau, il portait des vêtements sombres et son épaule arborait fièrement un symbole tatoué. Vraiment, ce type faisait peur à Levy, même s'il tentait de l'aider. Peut-être même plus peur que Luxus.

« _De quoi je me mêle, le punk ?_ »

L'intrus tiqua à ce surnom. Levy vit l'expression de son visage devenir bien plus agressive. La frêle jeune femme le trouvait terriblement effrayant, bestial. Evergreen s'avança un peu, et remonta ses petites lunettes sur son nez. Elle semblait réfléchir.

« _Ça ne serait pas... Gajeel Redfox ?_ »

Levy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Toute la presse avait parlé de lui. Ou plutôt de son gang, Phantom Lord. Ils avaient écrasé un autre gang, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ils s'étaient fait arrêter peu après. Gajeel Redfox s'était particulièrement fait remarquer par sa cruauté et sa violence. La presse l'avait surnommé « le Dragon d'Acier ». Et il intervenait pour l'aider, elle ? Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Luxus.

« _Bien vu, Evergreen. Le criminel que mon vieux a sauvé in extremis de la taule._ »

Sauvé ? Makarov Drear était intervenu pour sauver un … type aussi dangereux ? La jeune femme avait du mal à y croire. Mais Luxus ne pouvait pas se tromper là dessus. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici ? Levy se posait tant de questions qu'elle oubliait qu'elle avait mal, que des fourmis parcouraient ses doigts, qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol.

« _S'tu veux. Moi je m'en prends pas aux filles deux fois plus petites que moi._ »

Deux fois plus petite … ? Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas grande, mais ...

« _Oh non, bien sûr. Toi ton truc c'est la guerre de gangs, c'est bien ça ?_ »

Une nouvelle fois, Gajeel tiqua. Levy vit son poing se serrer, mais il ne bougea pas. Le ton de sa voix gardait cette gravité froide et angoissante qui faisait trembler la jeune femme.

« _C'est pas tes oignons. Lâche cette fille et casse toi._ »

Un nouveau rire de Luxus. Plus long, plus puissant, et plus fou. Bizarrement, il obtempéra, jetant sans ménagement Levy au sol et s'éloignant avec les Raijinshu, non sans un dernier regard provoquant. La jeune femme porta ses mains à ses bras endoloris, bleuissant déjà là où Luxus les avait serré si fort. A genoux à terre, elle vit un paire de rangers s'arrêter tout près d'elle. Levy leva les yeux, suivant le corps imposant qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, pour trouver au bout d'une montée interminable deux prunelles rougeoyantes. Elle avait peur de lui, mais il l'avait aidée. Elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante, peu importait qui il était.

«_ M-merci, je..._ »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Gajeel s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant à terre une Levy perplexe et tremblotante.

Du bâtiment voisin, un homme avait observé toute la scène par une vitre.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésite pas à laisser tes reviews, cher lecteur/lectrice si ce prologue t'a plu (ou pas!), si tu as des questions ou même des suggestions.

La suite devrait être en ligne dimanche prochain. A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre I - Aquilon

**Titre **: Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre I - Aquilon

**Auteur** : GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur** : Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, j'annonce fièrement qu'à l'instant précis où j'écris [jeudi 23 janvier, 00h30, NDLA], j'ai fini de visionner les 175 épisodes de Fairy Tail ainsi que les OAV (oui, oui, je suis fière de moi). Je sais, c'est pas bien, il faut plutôt lire le manga, toussa toussa, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps. Breeef, tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore plus d'idées qu'au départ, que la trame de la fanfic se construit et se précise ! Ensuite, petit éclairage de la semaine au sujet des titres de chapitres. Comme le titre de la fanfic est « Naufragés », j'ai décidé de mettre des titres du champ lexical des tempêtes (surtout maritime). Je commence donc par Aquilon (non, pas l'avion ni le bateau), un dieu des vents du Nord dans la mythologie romaine. Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !

Encore une chose, j'ai failli (ne me lapidez pas, j'ai dis « failli ») oublier de remercier de tout mon cœur mes lecteurs et surtout merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé !

**Dédicace** : Ce chapitre est dédié à ma chère Aelys, mon autocollant qui se reconnaîtra. Merci d'être là, chaque jour, et d'accorder tant d'intérêt à mes modestes écrits.

* * *

Chapitre I – Aquilon

_D'un souffle l'__**aquilon**__ écarte les nuages  
Et chasse au loin la foudre et les orages._

Racine

Levy, malgré la chaleur de cette fin d'été, était contrainte de porter son gilet désormais. Ses bras portaient les stigmates de la confrontation du matin même avec Luxus. Celui-ci n'était étrangement pas revenu à la charge. Le fait que la jeune femme se soit enfermée dans une salle d'étude de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livre y était sans doute pour quelque chose. L'intervention de Gajeel également, même si elle doutait que Luxus craigne réellement le Dragon d'Acier.

Le Dragon d'Acier... Lorsque Levy avait suivit les guerres de gang dans la presse, et notamment la provocante Phantom Lord, elle avait essayé d'imaginer ses membres. Surtout ce fameux Dragon d'Acier qui faisait tant parler de lui. Les journalistes écrivaient sur lui, mi horrifiés mi-fascinés, ils essayaient de reconstituer sa personnalité, son passé. Mais les informations qu'ils donnaient étaient souvent complètement contradictoires, parfois saugrenues. Au final, elle qui avait tout lu ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il serait le genre de gars à venir en aide à une fille. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, et que tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était la confrontation avec Luxus.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle pensait tellement à cette histoire qu'elle fixait la même page depuis une demi-heure. Et son premier cours de la journée commençait dans moins de vingt minutes. Levy rangea les livres et se dirigea vers son amphithéâtre, dans le bâtiment voisin. Passant la porte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'amphi 200 (à cause de son nombre de places) était son préféré. Il ressemblait plus à une salle de théâtre qu'à un amphithéâtre d'université. Les rangées de confortables sièges bordeaux, dont la moitié étaient déjà occupés, se succédaient en arcs de cercles fendus par deux escaliers. Ceux-ci menaient à une grande scène encadrée de lourds rideaux rouges, en contrebas, où se tenait déjà Makarov Drear, assit derrière son bureau.

Le président de l'université devait certainement être un des seuls au monde à prendre le temps d'enseigner, en parallèle de ses activités de gestion et de direction. Il expliquait cela par la volonté de ne pas se détacher de la réalité et du quotidien de son établissement. Aucun élève, à part Luxus, ne connaissait son âge, mais il devait avoir dépassé les soixante dix ans, à en juger par ses rides, son crâne dégarni, ses cheveux et sa moustache blanche. C'était un homme petit à la mine sévère, mais Levy savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Son apparence dissimulait son immense bienveillance et son énergie inépuisable. Elle adorait ce professeur généreux qui donnait vie à ses cours. Comme toujours, elle descendit les marches pour s'installer devant, au deuxième rang. Il lui sourit, et elle lui rendit la pareille avec un signe de tête. Puis il se détourna.

Makarov semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, s'arrêtant sur chacun des élèves dont certains le saluaient. Ne semblant pas trouver cette personne, il détourna les yeux vers l'horloge de l'amphithéâtre. 13h29. Le vieux professeur se racla bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit dans les rangs.

« _Salut les gamins. Le cours d'aujo-_ »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, au sommet de l'amphithéâtre. Comme un seul homme, tous les étudiants se retournèrent vers le retardataire. Levy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Gajeel Redfox. Un frisson parcourut son corps. La peur, encore. Elle détourna le regard. C'est alors qu'elle les perçut, les chuchotements de ses camarades.

« _C'est lui, Gajeel ?_ »

« _Ouais, le Dragon d'Acier !_ »

« _Le bras droit du chef de Phantom Lord !_ »

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans la petite université. Luxus et ses Raijinshu s'en étaient assurés personnellement. Le Dragon d'Acier avait réchappé à la prison grâce à Makarov et venait étudier dans leur université. Dans leur Fairy Tail. Le fait qu'il soit intervenu pour aider Levy à se libérer de la violence de Luxus avait été quant à lui étrangement passé sous silence. La colère remplaça la peur. Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains sur les hématomes de ses bras. Le petit-fils de Makarov tentait sans doute de déstabiliser le brun. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Le brun en question, irrité d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention générale, descendit quelques marches. Ses prunelles rougeoyantes se posèrent sur le vieux professeur. Qui soupira. Toujours ces regards acerbes. Comme s'il devait montrer à la Terre entière qu'il était dangereux. Et potentiellement violent. Makarov fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer les premiers rangs. Les plus vides, moins de risques. Et puis il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Immédiatement, le brun obtempéra et s'installa docilement. L'atmosphère de la salle sembla se détendre. Levy, en revanche, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il s'était installé dans le rang juste derrière le sien. Et les chuchotements continuaient.

« _Tu crois qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ?_ »

«_ A ton avis ? Il n'a pas une gueule d'ange !_ »

S'en était trop. Levy entendit Gajeel esquisser un mouvement brusque. Elle fut plus rapide.

«_ Vous ne voulez pas vous taire ? C'est un amphi ici, pas un bar ! »_ Elle se tourna pour regarder le vieux professeur qui la fixait, le regard énigmatique._ « Professeur ? La Révolution américaine … ? _»

Elle rougit, surprise par sa propre audace. Elle se rassit et inclina la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Rien à faire. Derrière elle, un regard semblait lui brûler le dos. Maladroitement, elle attrapa son stylo et se prépara à noter. Le professeur acquiesça.

«_ Tout à fait Levy, la Révolution américaine !_ »

Et le cours commença. Levy soupira. Le regard avait cessé de l'incendier. Derrière elle, elle entendait Gajeel prendre des notes. Comme n'importe quel étudiant. Fière d'elle-même, elle sourit. Le court pouvait à présent se dérouler normalement. Enfin...

«_ Yoooooosh ! Je m'enflamme ! _»

La porte de l'amphithéâtre venait de s'ouvrir à la volée dans un violent vacarme. Même pas besoin de se retourner, la jeune femme savait de qui il s'agissait. Le vieux professeur le fusilla du regard.

« _Natsu Dragneel. TU AS UN QUART D'HEURE DE RETARD !_ »

Levy se tourna vers lui. Il souriait bêtement, comme d'habitude, ses cheveux roses en pétard les mains dans les poches de son sarouel blanc. Il avait l'air vraiment fier de s'être fait remarquer. Levy secoua la tête, désespérée, alors qu'il descendait quelques marches.

« _Ouais mais au moins je suis là Grand-père ! _»

C'était pas faux. Natsu n'était pas réputé pour son assiduité en cours, d'autant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus le connaissait depuis le secondaire. Et il n'avait pas évolué d'un iota depuis. Makarov attendit qu'il soit assis pour reprendre son cours. Les relations coloniales entre la Grande Bretagne et les colonies américaines. Le sujet était très intéressant, et le calme régnait dans l'amphithéâtre. Jusqu'à ce que …

« _QUOI ?! Tu veux te battre la salamandre ? _»

Et voilà, c'était reparti …

« _Quand tu veux le nudiste ! Je t'éclate la tronche !_ »

Natsu avait sans doute fait subtilement remarquer à son meilleur pote et pire ennemi, Gray Fullbuster, qu'il se baladait encore à moitié nu. Et ça s'était enflammé, comme d'habitude. Levy prit son visage dans ses mains, priant pour un miracle.

«_ NATSU ! GRAY ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas j'appelle Erza ! _»

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'amphithéâtre, comme si Makarov venait d'annoncer l'apocalypse. Levy entendit les deux garçons bredouiller des excuses, promettant qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus. Elle sourit. Comment deux types pouvaient-ils avoir aussi peur d'une femme ? Et bien parce qu'Erza n'était pas une femme comme les autres. C'était une guerrière, une femme qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui poussait des coups de gueule, imposait son autorité, frappait si nécessaire. Le modèle de Levy, et la femme qu'elle ne serait jamais. Elle avait son petit caractère, certes, et encore il ne ressortait pas souvent, mais elle était incapable de s'imposer comme le faisait Erza. Elle était incapable de montrer les crocs pour se faire respecter. Pourtant, ça l'aiderait dans certaines situations, comme... ce matin même. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle se tourna légèrement vers Gajeel pour l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme notait avec une concentration étonnante et... Levy se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Le cours passa rapidement, dans un calme très surprenant. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était même triste qu'il s'achève. 15h35. Makarov leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée, mais Levy remarqua qu'il faisait signe à quelqu'un de le rejoindre. C'était à Gajeel. Curieuse, elle regarda le Dragon d'Acier descendre les marches tandis qu'elle quittait l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle aurait aimé se transformer en petite souris pour pouvoir espionner la conversation.

« _Alors Gajeel, tu as eu du mal à te repérer tout à l'heure ? _»

Le brun grogna. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs et que sa fierté l'avait empêché de demander de l'aide. Makarov soupira. Drôle de spécimen, ce garçon. Tout en agressivité, en introversion et en fierté. Mais il avait un bon fond, il le savait, et c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à l'aider.

«_ Tu t'es déjà illustré ce matin, en aidant la petite Levy ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. _»

Il avait pu observer toute la scène depuis son bureau. Il avait été à deux doigts d'intervenir lorsqu'il avait vu Luxus soulever Levy du sol. Mais en voyant Gajeel approcher, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à laisser faire pour voir sa réaction. C'était un test, et il l'avait passé haut la main.

« _C'était pas spécialement pour elle. J'aime pas les mecs comme Blondie qui s'en prennent aux faibles._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier cherchait à mettre de la distance, le vieux professeur le sentait. Il le voyait dans son regard fuyant, il l'entendait dans son ton renfrogné.

«_ Il s'appelle Luxus. Et c'est mon petit-fils._ »

Gajeel tourna vers Makarov un regard surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un lien de parenté entre le grand-père et ce tas de muscles sans cervelle. Le vieil homme aurait dû lui apprendre un minimum, par exemple à ne pas lever la main sur une fille sans défense.

« _C'est aussi actuellement le plus gros problème de cette université comme tu as pu le voir... Enfin je suis content que tu l'aies remis à sa place. _»

Le brun doutait franchement que Luxus ait été impressionné par son intervention. Au mieux surpris et curieux. Il ne serait pas du tout étonné qu'il revienne le provoquer d'ici peu. Mais il pouvait venir, Gajeel ne baisserait pas les yeux.

« _Ça m'étonnerait qu'il abandonne si facilement. _»

Au fond, Makarov n'était pas dupe non plus. Mais au moins, désormais, quelqu'un d'autre que Natsu serait assez tête-brûlée pour tenir tête à Luxus.

«_ Tu as raison. Mais bon ça fera un peu de vacances à Levy en attendant ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux récupérer les cours que tu as manqué, je te conseille de lui demander. Elle est très sérieuse et elle te les prêtera avec plaisir._ »

Levy. Le brun avait d'abord vu une petite faiblotte qui se débattait vainement contre une montagne de muscles. C'était ses principes qui lui avaient dicté d'intervenir. Il avait perçu la peur qu'il lui inspirait et, malgré cette peur, la reconnaissance qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait vu quelque chose de touchant dans son regard, une sincérité et une intégrité rare. Sa détermination aussi, lorsque ce petit bout de femme avait fait taire tout un amphithéâtre. Pour lui.

« _J'y penserai._ »

Distance. Encore et toujours cette carapace d'acier qu'il dressait entre lui et les autres. L'intégrer ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

« _Ne reste pas isolé, Gajeel. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup si tu ne te lies pas avec les autres. Fairy Tail c'est une famille._ »

Gajeel glissa ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ailleurs. Makarov voyait bien dans ses yeux toutes les épreuves que le jeune homme venait à peine de subir.

« _Famille. Je pensais savoir ce que c'était, Papy._ »

De l'amertume, dans sa voix. Toutes les désillusions d'une personne qui a été abandonné par tous ceux en qui il avait confiance. Qui s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain avec plus personne sur qui compter. C'était aussi cette douleur que Makarov avait senti, lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Dragon d'Acier. Sa carapace de métal fendue.

«_ Je comprends. Tu as été trahi, il te faudra du temps pour faire confiance à nouveau._ »

« _Peut-être. _»

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Gajeel fixait toujours un point indéterminé, quelque part sur le mur. Makarov rassembla ses notes qu'il avait utilisé pour le cours et les rangea soigneusement dans son petit cartable. Son travail de président de l'université l'attendait désormais. Il avait juste une dernière question pour le Dragon d'Acier.

« _Tu veux toujours témoigner contre Phantom Lord ?_ »

Les prunelles rougeoyantes de Gajeel se posèrent durement sur le vieil homme qui oser douter. Car s'il posait la question, c'était bien qu'il doutait de sa détermination, non ? Le brun lança son sac sur son épaule, fit volte face et gravit les marches de l'amphithéâtre pour atteindre la porte du haut. Il ouvrit la porte et lança, juste avant de partir :

« _Je suis pas du genre à me dégonfler._ »

* * *

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas une petite review si vous avez aimé (ou pas !)


	3. Chapitre II - Nuages

**Titre** : Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre II - Nuages

**Auteur **: GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur **: Juvia, Juvia, quatre reviews pour me réclamer cette charmante fille de la pluie aux cheveux bleus. Je vais être honnête : je n'avais pas du tout songé à faire apparaître Juvia (même si je l'aime bien), et c'est absolument certain qu'il n'y aura pas de Gruvia tout simplement parce que mon affection va au couple Gray/*censored* [cf. mon OS « _Le vide de sept années_ »]. MAIS tout bien réfléchi ça ne m'empêche absolument pas de la faire apparaître ! Votre petite favorite a donc sa place dans ma fanfiction et même dès ce chapitre.

Jennaaa : Pour te répondre plus en détails (mais pas trop non plus, héhé), Lucy sort avec Luxus certes, mais tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres la raison de cette bizarrerie. Jet et Droy n'apparaîtront pas, sinon dans un rôle très mineur, et pour le JellalXErza … Pour te dire franchement je ne sais pas encore ^^

Ce nouveau chapitre est intitulé nuages, mauvais signe en général. Ils cachent le soleil, annoncent la pluie, BREF un mauvais signe [quand on n'aime pas la pluie].

**Dédicace **: Je ne peux m'empêcher de dédier ce chapitre à mon confident, mon nudiste préféré, habitude qui lui a valu le surnom de Gray. J'espère que tu apprécieras la place de ton homonyme dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

Chapitre II - Nuages

_Un ouragan, cela se flaire de loin. Si l'on est en mer, on peut observer les signes dans le ciel plusieurs jours à l'avance. Les gens de la terre ne comprennent rien au ciel, pensait le vieux ; ils le regardent pas comme il faut. Sans compter que les __**nuages**__ ça n'a pas la même forme vus de la terre ferme. _

Le Vieil Homme et la Mer  
[ Ernest Hemingway ]

Lundi, 10h05. A peine sortie de son cours d'histoire romaine, Levy s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait 1h30 de creux avant le début de son prochain cours, et comme d'habitude elle allait occuper ce temps à faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'étudier. Armée d'un vieux manuel et d'une motivation à toute épreuve, elle s'était faufilée entre les rayonnages pour s'installer sur une table isolée, contre la façade vitrée de la bibliothèque. Elle appréciait ces vastes parois de verre qui lui permettaient de profiter de la lumière naturelle et d'une vue agréable sur les vastes pelouses vertes du campus. Sans trop s'attarder sur cette vision, elle se mit rapidement au travail. Le temps s'écoula. Elle tournait les pages, déconnectée de la réalité, quand le bruit d'une chaise que l'on fait glisser sur le sol la tira hors de ses pages.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, Gajeel Redfox s'installa à sa table, juste à côté d'elle. Alors qu'il y avait des DIZAINES d'autres places disponibles dans cette bibliothèque. Gênée et intriguée, Levy le regarda sortir de son sac un classeur, qu'il ouvrit. Elle reconnut sans peine la matière : c'était le cours de Gildarts Clive de ce matin, l'histoire romaine. Il ouvrit également un livre qu'il venait sans doute de prendre dans les rayonnages, un précis d'histoire romaine. Il allait compléter le cours, exactement comme elle. Surprise de tant de sérieux, la jeune femme ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle le dévisageait avec un air médusé.

Gajeel, déconcentré, lui lança un regard noir qui la fit sursauter. Immédiatement, elle retourna à sa page. Les magistratures, les magistratures... Alors les questeurs... en charge des finances... première magistrature du _cursus honorum_… Elle prit des notes, en silence. Mais, inconsciemment, ses prunelles brunes dérivèrent vers le bras musclé à côté du sien. Elle détailla un à un les implants en acier, observa les profondes cicatrices qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Suivant le cours de ce bras, elle s'arrêta sur le tatouage qui couvrait l'épaule du Dragon d'Acier. L'emblème de Phantom Lord. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise. Son regard croisa, ou plutôt fut happé, par les prunelles rouges.

Levy détourna vivement les yeux, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre. Par la vitre, devant ses yeux, des étudiants se prélassaient sur l'herbe verte des pelouses. Des bandes d'amis qui riaient, des solitaires qui écoutaient de la musique ou révisaient, des amoureux qui s'embrassaient, un homme en boxer qui criait sur un autre... En boxer. QUOI ?! Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent et ses joues rougirent brutalement. Gray et Lyon étaient là, juste devant la façade vitrée de la bibliothèque, avec seulement leur boxer pour masquer leur intimité. Ils semblaient sur le point de se battre et leur quasi nudité ne semblait pas les gêner. Pas le moins du monde. Quasi nudité. Oh Seigneur.

La jeune femme cacha vite ses yeux, le visage en feu. Elle entendit Gajeel rire de sa réaction. Le brun vit l'un des gars mettre un coup de poing à l'autre avant qu'ils sortent de leur champ de vision. Levy gardait ses mains devant ses yeux, sa peau rivalisant avec les pétales d'un coquelicot. On aurait dit une enfant. Le Dragon d'Acier se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait être aussi choquée de voir deux mecs en boxer. La réponse s'imposa d'elle même. Il balaya cette réflexion.

« _Dis, ils sont bizarres tes potes. _»

Levy regarda timidement entre ses doigts, pour vérifier que le duo d'exhibitionnistes était bien parti. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis qu'il s'était installé. Cependant, elle évita consciencieusement de croiser à nouveau ses yeux rouges et elle répondit en fixant les pages de son livre.

« _Ce ne sont pas... vraiment mes potes. Je les connais depuis longtemps, c'est tout... _»

« _Ah ? Je croyais que Fairy Tail c'était une famille ? _»

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Gajeel était étudiant à la fac, Makarov avait donc dû lui parler de ça pour qu'il soit déjà au courant. Fairy Tail était une petite université, et tout le monde se connaissait. Depuis les débuts, le corps enseignant mettait un point d'honneur à leur apprendre la solidarité, l'entraide, l'amitié, le dévouement. Cela se répercutait même sur les collèges et lycées alentours dont certains professeurs avaient souvent obtenu leur diplôme à Fairy Tail. Dans cette petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait. D'ailleurs, Levy connaissait un certain nombre de ses camarades de licence d'Histoire depuis le secondaire, et certains même depuis le primaire. Cependant, depuis quelques années...

« _C'était. Luxus tyrannise tout le monde. L'ambiance en a pris un sacré coup..._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier entendait de la nostalgie dans sa voix, mais aussi une certaine distance. Pourquoi cette distance ? Perplexe, Gajeel observa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il la revoyait, se débattre contre l'autre tas de muscles. Pas trop dur de deviner ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Ça_ fait longtemps que Blondie t'emmerde ?_ »

Le stylo de Levy resta un instant en suspens alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à noter quelque chose sur les consuls. Depuis combien de temps Luxus lui faisait-il des propositions obscènes ? Elle se souvint avec un frisson de dégoût de la première fois. Elle était en train d'écouter le discours bienvenue aux étudiants de Makarov quand il s'était glissé derrière elle. Profitant de la paralysie de la peur et de la surprise, il lui avait glissé deux mots à l'oreille, en lui caressant l'épaule. Deux mots. « _Je t'aurai._ »

« _Depuis la rentrée, environ trois semaines. _»

Presque malgré lui, Gajeel grogna. Ce mec l'énervait, même s'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois. Harceler un nana, être violent avec elle, tout ça pour la mettre dans son lit. Pathétique. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'on laisse cet abruti faire depuis tout ce temps. Que personne ne le remette à sa place. Il tourna la page de son bouquin, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas lue.

« _Tu devrais apprendre à te faire respecter. Je serai pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses._ »

Levy s'arrêta d'écrire en plein milieu de son mot et leva ses yeux vers lui. Co-comment ? Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Comme si elle mesurait plus d'1m80, qu'elle était musclée, avec un regard de tueur et un passé criminel. Comme si elle avait physiquement les moyens de se défendre contre Luxus. Elle avait bien compris, dans ce qu'il avait dit à Luxus, qu'il la considérait comme une faible.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour une fille comme moi ? Je ne te permets pas de me juger alors que tu ne me connais pas, et puis je ne t'ai rien demandé Gajeel ! »

Elle aurait aimé être comme Erza, avoir du caractère et de la force pour pouvoir s'imposer. Se faire respecter des autres. Et bien non. Elle était Levy McGarden, 1m49, un rat de bibliothèque, une fille discrète qui ne fait pas de vagues. Enfin, presque pas de vagues. Elle avait parlé plutôt fort et s'était levée, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise. Surpris, le Dragon d'Acier l'observait sans rien dire, sans comprendre, tandis que la bleuette fouillait dans son sac. Elle en sortit une pochette grise qu'elle posa violemment sur la table avant de ranger ses affaires.

« _Ce sont des photocopies des cours que tu as manqué. Comme ça on est quittes !_ »

Et elle partit, plantant là un Gajeel perplexe. Il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que tous les regards étaient pointés sur lui. Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose si cette gamine venait de piquer sa crise. Agacé, le Dragon d'Acier se leva, se retint de balancer sa chaise sur les curieux et sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque après avoir emprunté le livre qu'il avait utilisé. Juste devant le bâtiment, il sortit de sa poche un petit papier froissé qu'il déplia. Ça lui prit cinq bonnes minutes pour déchiffrer ses propres gribouillages. « 11h30-13h30 histoire médiévale L213 ». Le brun jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son portable. 11H00.

Ne sachant absolument pas où se trouvait la fameuse « L213 », Gajeel décida de prendre un peu d'avance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, visiblement, puisqu'un quart d'heure plus tard il cherchait encore. Rangeant, grognant, agressant presque ceux qui le regardaient d'un peu trop près, il tournait en rond dans les couloirs. Il avait eu une pointe d'espoir en trouvant la L101, mais en montant d'un étage et en continuant le couloir il était tombé sur les salles F305, F306 et compagnie. Qui était l'ivrogne attardé qui avait construit cette fac ?

«_ Yo. Tu cherches quelque chose ? _»

Gajeel se retourna. Appuyé contre le mur, un gars le regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé ou trop curieux, comme les autres que le Dragon d'Acier envoyait paître à coups d'injures et de regards noirs. Non, il avait juste l'air d'avoir envie de donner un coup de main. Sincère. Gajeel grogna, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ce bâtiment était sur le point de lui faire péter les plombs. Ravalant avec difficulté sa fierté, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et détourna le regard.

« _L213. _»

Les règles élémentaires de politesse ne faisaient pas partie de son éducation. Mais l'autre ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Il rit de bon cœur avant de répondre, en lui désignant le couloir d'en face.

« _Ce couloir, avant dernière porte à droite. Toi aussi tu as histoire médiévale ?_ »

Soulagé et reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le brun garda son expression renfrognée et passa devant celui qui venait de lui indiquer la direction sans lui répondre, sans lui adresser un remerciement, ni même un regard. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que la voix de l'inconnu se faisait à nouveau entendre.

« _De rien ! Les ennemis de Luxus sont mes amis._ »

« De rien » ? Mais il ne l'avait même pas rem... Hein ? « Ennemis de Luxus » ? « Ami » ? Gajeel se retourna vivement, stupéfait. A bien y regarder, il connaissait ce gars. Des cheveux roses, relevés en pics, une extrême confiance en lui et un air d'imbécile heureux... Ouais, le gars de l'amphithéâtre. Celui qui était arrivé après lui et qui avait retardé le cours. Alors comme ça, ce gars était au courant de son petit échange avec Blondie ? Et il n'avait pas l'air de porter le petit-fils de Makarov dans son cœur non plus. Intéressant. Le Dragon d'Acier regarda son portable. 11H17. Il lui restait quelques minutes.

« _Natsu Dragneel ?_ »

«_ Ouais, et toi c'est Gajeel Redfox. Je t'ai vu intervenir, quand Luxus a agressé Levy. J'étais sur le point d'aller lui faire bouffer toutes ses dents. _»

Donc ce gars en avait bien après Blondie. Gajeel l'observa un instant. Il n'était pas très grand, pour un mec, musclé mais sans plus. A première vue, il n'en imposait pas. Mais le Dragon d'Acier avait appris durant les affrontements entre gangs qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux premières impressions. Natsu continua.

« _Si tu es contre Luxus, tu es forcément de notre côté ! Erza, Gray et moi, on veut que Fairy Tail redevienne comme avant, qu'il arrête de tyranniser Levy et tout le reste de la fac._ »

Gray, le nudiste ? Et Erza, ce n'était pas la fille qui leur faisait si peur ? Gajeel vit s'approcher Gray et une fille aux longs cheveux écarlate. Il devina que c'était la fameuse Erza. A première vue, elle non plus n'était pas très impressionnante, mais dégageait une assurance et une aura de meneuse étonnante. Alors comme ça, ces trois là s'imaginaient qu'il allait rejoindre leur petite bande ? Et puis quoi encore...

« _En quoi ça me regarde ?_ »

«_ Tu étudies ici non ? Maintenant, Fairy Tail c'est ta famille aussi. Et puis, la prochaine fois ça pourrait être plus sérieux que quelques bleus sur les bras. _»

C'était Erza qui lui avait répondu, d'un ton posé mais inébranlable. Elle utilisait l'argument de Levy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chantage affectif. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'il était attaché à elle ? Fallait pas abuser, il l'avait vu trois fois. Et Fairy Tail ? Il était étudiant depuis moins d'une semaine. Puis, à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient ? Trois super-héros (quatre en l'incluant) luttant contre le super-vilain Luxus et ses sbires ? Gajeel eu un rire méprisant.

« _Vous vous prenez pour la Ligue des justiciers ? Désolé les gars mais les collants, c'est pas mon truc ! _»

Natsu passa en une seconde de la gaieté à une colère ardente. Il semblait sur le point de se jeter sur le Dragon d'Acier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui asséner une violente réplique mais Gray le stoppa. Gray, à nouveau en boxer. Mais, à quel moment s'était-il déshabillé ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, sérieusement ? Contraste avec sa tenue, ou plutôt son absence de tenue, son expression grave attira l'attention de Gajeel.

«_ Eh, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu t'en fous. Tu sais comme nous que Levy est une fille adorable, elle ne mérite pas ça, et Luxus ne s'en prend pas qu'à elle. Un jour ça pourrait vraiment mal tourner et toute la fac en souffrira. _»

Levy. Encore cet argument. Mais Gajeel ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait été gentille avec lui, malgré la peur qu'il lui avait inspiré au début. Gentille et reconnaissante. Elle l'avait remercié (ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent), avait fait taire les murmures contre lui, lui avait passé ses cours. Globalement, le Dragon d'acier était d'accord : elle ne méritait pas ça. Après, ce qui concernait la fac ...

« _C'est marrant Gray, ton discours colle pas du tout avec ta dégaine._ »

C'était Natsu qui venait d'interrompre Gajeel dans ses réflexions avec cette remarque plutôt... pertinente. L'interpellé baissa les yeux et s'aperçut seulement à cet instant qu'il s'était déshabillé .

« _Mes fringues ?! _»

Les fringues en question étaient éparpillées autour de lui. Il les ramassa et se rhabilla sous les cris et les coups violents d'Erza et le fou-rire de Natsu. Le brun en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoindre sa salle de cours, suivit de peu par un Gray agacé et un Natsu encore hilare. Erza était quant à elle partie dans la direction opposée. Suivre le cours, comprendre, prendre des notes, cela lui permit d'oublier un peu tout ça, même si un petit coup d'oeil sur sa droite lui permettait d'apercevoir deux rangs devant la chevelure bleue. Le cours passa à une vitesse folle, le suivant aussi.

Quand il sortit, enfin, à 16h30, son humeur n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe. Il avait faim [quelle idée de ne pas leur caler de pause déjeuner dans leur emploi du temps ?], la tête bourdonnante d'informations et du boulot supplémentaire en perspective. Gajeel était bien décidé à rentrer directement, à s'empiffrer et à se mettre (éventuellement) au boulot après une petite sieste.

Mais un fantôme du passé l'avait attendu à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ou plutôt, ex-Phantom. Juvia le fixait, assise sur un banc, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Gajeel obtempéra sans même y réfléchir. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis des années. Ils avaient tous les deux fait partie de Phantom Lord, où Juvia n'était pas très appréciée. Les autres la trouvaient trop bizarre (certains disaient même folle) et mausade, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « fille de la pluie ». Le Dragon d'Acier était le seul que ça ne dérangeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, gardait ses distances, et ça l'arrangeait. Ils avaient d'ailleurs souvent fait équipe ensemble sur des missions, pour le gang. Elle l'avait quitté peu avant lui, virée à cause d'un échec. Gajeel avait été hors de lui, lorsqu'il l'avait appris, mais n'avait pas quitté Phantom Lord pour autant. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû le faire.

Makarov lui avait confié que c'était Juvia, nouvellement accueillie à Fairy Tail, qui lui avait parlé de lui, et qui lui avait demandé de l'intégrer à la fac. Au départ réticent, il avait fini par céder devant son insistance. Elle avait pris ça vraiment à cœur, et il en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Gajeel, même s'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, considérait qu'elle était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Sa seule amie. Il l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois, elle était en histoire également, mais elle collait toujours cet idiot de nudiste. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis Phantom Lord. Comme toujours, il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole la première.

« _Juvia suivait Gray-sama tout à l'heure et a entendu la conversation. _»

Toujours cette habitude de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. De parler de tout le monde à la troisième personne, d'ailleurs. Gajeel sourit en entendant cela, même si son visage retrouva rapidement son expression renfrognée lorsqu'il se rappela de la conversation en question. Leur histoire bidon de rébellion contre Luxus.

« _Juvia sait que Gajeel ne s'en fiche pas._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier la dévisagea, perplexe. Comment ça, il ne s'en fichait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle mieux le savoir que lui ? Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel. Son visage était serein, comme si elle s'était radoucie depuis Phantom Lord. Gajeel pouvait même apercevoir, dans le coin de ses lèvres, l'esquisse d'un sourire. Juvia, la fille de la pluie, sourire ? Était-ce Fairy Tail qui l'avait changée ? Il suivit son regard, comme s'il allait trouver la réponse sur les nuages qui se traînaient lentement dans le ciel.

A dire vrai, il avait aussi remarqué du changement chez lui. Il se sentait plus paisible, même si la menace de ceux de Phantom qui n'avaient pas été arrêtés pesait encore sur lui. Le Dragon d'Acier avait l'impression d'avoir noué un véritable lien de confiance avec Makarov, même si il restait récent et très fragile. Lui qui avant ne songeait qu'à se battre, à frapper et détruire pour un oui ou un non, s'intéressait à ce qu'il apprenait en cours. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup de retard, il n'avait même pas passé son bac (Makarov n'avait sans doute pas la conscience totalement vierge et tranquille à ce sujet d'ailleurs), mais il y mettait du cœur. Et puis, il y avait cette intrigante crevette aux cheveux bleus. Le Gajeel d'avant serait-il allé s'installer à côté d'elle ? Non, le Gajeel d'avant aurait préféré la solitude.

« _Gajeel est reconnaissant parce que Fairy Tail l'a recueilli._ »

Oui, elle avait raison. Le Dragon d'Acier sourit.

Plus loin, bien plus loin, Evergreen baladait son regard sur les étudiants. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Près d'elle, Luxus écoutait de la musique, Fried lisait et Bixrow... jouait avec une figurine de bois ? Elle soupira, lassée, et continua de détailler les étudiants à portée de sa vue. Ses yeux se figèrent soudain, en direction d'un des bancs qui entouraient la pelouse. Elle donna un légère tape sur l'épaule de Luxus, pour attirer son attention. Il retira son casque et regarda dans la direction indiquée.

« Tiens, là bas c'est Gajeel et Juvia, non ? »

Une expression de mépris déforma le visage du grand blond.

« Pfff, la vermine de Phantom Lord dans ma Fairy Tail. Comme si j'allais laisser faire ça. »

* * *

Voilààààà ! Pour ceux qui m'ont réclamé Juvia, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu (et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs :D )

J'essaierai (je dis bien « j'essaierai ») de poster la suite dimanche prochain, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait sûr vu que... je n'ai pas commencé ~


	4. Chapitre III - Les écluses du ciel

**Titre** : Naufragés

**Chapitre** : Chapitre III – Les écluses du ciel

**Auteur **: GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Levy et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ~

**Note de l'auteur **: Coucou mes petits loups ~ Alors, vous allez vite le voir, la forme de ce chapitre change un peu ! Un... songchapter ? A l'image des songfics en tout cas, je pense que vous connaissez assez bien le principe. Deux raisons : je n'aime pas la routine donc j'avais très envie de changer un peu de forme d'écriture, et ensuite ça collait plutôt bien avec ce que je voulais faire ressortir de ce chapitre. Gajeel dans le manga a l'air de beaucoup aimer la musique, il chante, joue de la guitare donc je ne pouvais pas imaginer écrire toute une fanfic sans lui mettre une guitare dans les mains. Pour le choix de la chanson, c'est toujours assez délicat. Je n'ai pas voulu me prendre la tête, alors j'ai pris une chanson que j'adore. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, j'espère vous la faire aimer. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, j'espère vous faire changer d'avis. Et si vous l'aimez déjà, je vous aime !

Les écluses du ciel, c'est spécial, pas vrai ? Cette jolie métaphore sort tout droit de la Bible. A la base, le chapitre devait s'intituler « Pluie », mais j'ai craqué pour cette métaphore proposée par Naokyy (merci beaucoup frangin !). Alors, pourquoi la pluie ? A cause de la tournure du chapitre. J'ai toujours associé la pluie à la mémoire (je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi d'ailleurs). Bref, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis après !

PS : Un reviewer anonyme a demandé si je comptais faire un lemon. Tu n'assumes pas tes questions, petit pervers ? Mouahahah. J'ai envie de te répondre que si j'ai l'occasion dans glisser un, toutes mes pensées iront vers toi, cher impudique. Mais il me semble que ça s'intégrerait très mal dans Naufragés. Du coup je pense appliquer la théorie de l'iceberg. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, lisez du Hemingway.

**Dédicace **: Ce chapitre est dédié à ma Dodo qui me soutient tellement et qui m'a donné cette idée. Tu es magique.

* * *

Chapitre III – Les écluses du ciel

_L'an 600 de la vie de Noé, le dix-septième jour du deuxième mois, toutes les sources du grand abîme jaillirent et __**les écluses du ciel**__ s'ouvrirent._

[Genèse 7 : 11]

Gajeel claqua la porte. Il laissa son sac tomber lourdement sur le sol et s'effondra sur son lit, faisant grincer le sommier. Le Dragon d'Acier poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à déterminer si sa semaine avait été cool ou carrément merdique. Peut-être les deux à la fois. Il rouvrit les yeux pour détailler son plafond qui fut sans doute blanc par le passé. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il put détailler son étroit studio. En arrondissant les angles, on pouvait dire désordonné. En étant honnête, le terme chaotique s'imposait. Pour sa défense, le peu de place mis à sa disposition ne permettait pas réellement à l'étudiant d'installer des meubles de rangement ou un bureau. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Mirajane, la secrétaire de Makarov, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui obtenir ce logement universitaire en un temps record. Elle avait même fait pour lui un dossier de bourse, et toutes les autres démarches qu'il aurait été – force était de l'avouer – incapable de faire tout seul.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient contre la vitre, lourdes. Ses yeux se laissèrent un instant captiver par ce spectacle apaisant. La fatigue du vendredi soir. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait : la vie d'étudiant était bien plus crevante que la vie de criminel. Ses prunelles rouges se détachèrent des intempéries pour parcourir son foutoir. Des piles plus ou moins équilibrées se succédaient sur le sol, faites de livres, de feuilles volantes, de classeurs. Les papiers inutiles ou vierges se mêlaient aux cours et aux documents officiels. Les nombreux essais d'un dessin récalcitrant s'affrontaient au jeu des sept erreurs. Des fringues jonchaient le sol, formant un tapis éclectique et clairsemé. Bon d'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu, il profiterait du week-end pour ranger. La seule exception dans cette joyeuse anarchie, religieusement posée sur son pied, sa guitare acoustique. Élégante, noire évidemment, avec un fin liseré gris métal, presque hautaine au milieu de cette débâcle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Gajeel l'attrapa et l'admira un instant. Depuis combien d'années est-ce qu'elle le suivait ? Depuis combien d'années est-ce qu'il lui confiait tout, à elle et elle seule, par l'intermédiaire de la musique ? Ses doigts pincèrent délicatement les cordes. Il prit le temps de l'accorder. Le Dragon d'Acier s'éclaircit la voix puis il commença à jouer. Il voulait raconter sa semaine à sa compagne aux cordes de métal.

**You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?  
But if theres a pill to help me forget  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to  
God, I'm trying to**

Mardi. Gajeel suivait assez distraitement le cours d'histoire de l'art de Readers Johnner, qui tentait de les intéresser à la peinture de la Renaissance italienne. Mais rien à faire, le Dragon d'Acier n'accrochait pas. Vainement, il cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait bien le distraire. Son regard se posa sur Natsu, au rang juste devant le sien. La Salamandre semblait dormir à poings fermés, bavant sur sa table. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du brun. Discrètement, il déboucha sa petite bouteille d'eau et se pencha pour en verser le contenu sur sa nuque.

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ »

Natsu avait bondi de sa chaise, renversant sa table et attirant tous les regards. Grognant et ignorant royalement les réprimandes de Readers, il chercha le coupable des yeux (Gajeel ayant bien sur caché immédiatement la bouteille).

«_GRAY ! CONNARD !_ »

« _Heeey ! Mais t'es malade c'est pas moi ! _»

Le coup de poing de la Salamandre partit quand même, en plein dans le visage de son meilleur rival qui tomba de sa chaise. Mais il se releva vite et retira son t-shirt, prêt à se battre. Gajeel, fier de ce qu'il avait provoqué, éclata de rire. Natsu ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là que le Dragon d'Acier était le responsable. Il lui bondit dessus et...

« _NATSU !_ »

L'interpellé se figea, terrorisé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Gajeel. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir venir le coup de poing d'Erza qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Comment faisait-elle pour rappliquer immédiatement à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient ? Gray s'était sagement rassit à sa place, l'air totalement innocent (et toujours torse nu, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa voisine). Le Dragon d'Acier, toujours à terre, prit également un coup d'Erza qui salua Readers avant de partir. Les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond regagnèrent leur place en râlant.

Le cours reprit, l'ennui aussi. Les prunelles rouges de Gajeel balayèrent à nouveau la salle. Elle se stoppèrent soudain sur une chevelure bleue. Levy.

**Just trying not to love you, only goes so far**  
**Trying not to need you is tearing me apart**  
**Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor**  
**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**  
**'Cause trying not to love you**  
**Only Makes me love you more**

Mercredi. Le Dragon d'Acier avait passé sa pause de midi avec Juvia. Ses conversations avec la fille de la pluie n'étaient jamais très animées. Mais la jeune femme, rompant un long silence, décida d'attaquer de front un sujet délicat.

« _Juvia a entendu dire que Gajeel s'est disputé avec Levy-san._ »

Qui avait bien pu lui dire ? Pas mal de monde en fait, quand le Dragon d'Acier y réfléchissait bien. Il y avait du monde ce jour là, à la bibliothèque. La crevette devait être assez connue là bas. Et puis il y avait Mirajane, la commère de la fac. La secrétaire était au courant, il le savait, elle lui avait fait une subtile remarque la veille sur « son manque de délicatesse avec les femmes ». Même si le prénom de Levy n'avait pas été prononcé, Gajeel n'était pas idiot. Et c'était au tour de Juvia de lui en parler. La fille de la pluie ne s'étendit pas, cependant. Elle lui conseilla juste d'aller s'excuser et passa à autre chose. De quoi elles se mêlaient, franchement ? C'était bien les femmes ça. Incompréhensibles et fouineuses.

« _Yo._ »

Le Dragon d'Acier avait finit par céder. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver Levy, au fond de la bibliothèque, à l'endroit même où le ton était monté deux jours plus tôt. Comme ce jour là, il s'installa sans demander la permission. Le rat de bibliothèque n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui et esquissait déjà un geste pour se lever et partir. Gajeel soupira et lui attrapa le bras.

« _Eh, crevette, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, ok ? _»

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre les conseils de Juvia. Du temps de Phantom Lord, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Mais il était à Fairy Tail désormais. La veille, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pochette qu'elle lui avait passé. Les cours étaient soigneusement classés. Levy avait une belle écriture allongée, toutes ses lettres étaient formées avec un soin méticuleux. Dans les marges, elle avait annoté certains détails, probablement trouvés dans des livres. Sur quasiment toutes les feuilles, elle avait collé des post-it à son attention. De nouveaux détails, ou des encouragements. Parfois un simple smiley, parfois un message plus long lui indiquant d'aller consulter tel chapitre de tel livre. Le Dragon d'Acier, surpris et un peu touché, avait esquissé un sourire.

Levy lui avait pardonné, et lui avait même relu et corrigé le devoir qu'il devait rendre à Makarov. Impressionné, Gajeel écouta ses conseils. Il se sentait terriblement stupide à côté d'elle, il arrivait qu'il ne comprenne même pas ce qu'elle disait.

**And this kind of pain, only time takes away**  
**That's why it's harder to let you go**  
**And nothing I can do, without thinking of you**  
**That's why it's harder to let you go**  
**But if there's a pill to help me forget**  
**God knows I haven't found it yet**  
**But I'm dying to**  
**God, I'm trying to**

Jeudi. Gajeel venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait faire un exposé pour l'histoire moderne. Devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas peur, et n'était pas timide, loin de là. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Makarov lui avait donné un texte en souriant, et en précisant sadiquement : « C'est pour la semaine prochaine. » Enfoiré. Juste après, une fille , Laki, qui était passée. Évidemment, elle avait géré comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le cours se termina et le Dragon d'Acier sortit en grognant de l'amphithéâtre. Il n'avait plus cours, mais il n'était que 15h35. Autant s'y mettre immédiatement. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

«_ 'Avez des trucs sur la Déclaration d'Indépendance américaine ?_ »

La bibliothécaire le regarda un instant en tremblant avant d'aller chercher les ouvrages. Elle lui ramena quatre livres et retourna immédiatement se cacher dans les rayonnages. Gajeel haussa les épaules et emporta les livres dans la salle de lecture. Sans trop y réfléchir, il s'installa à ce qu'il considérait être « la table de Levy ». Mais avant ça, évidemment, il avait dû virer les deux étudiants qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils changèrent de place rapidement, sans protester, devant le regard glacial du Dragon d'Acier. Il tira de son sac le fameux texte. Il le lu. Une fois. Deux fois.

«_ Je te conseille de commencer par analyser le contexte et t'interroger sur l'auteur._ »

La petite bleuette s'installa à son tour, souriante. Gajeel se détourna en grognant.

« _Pas besoin d'aide, crevette._ »

« _Mais oui c'est ça. Tu es tellement doué en commentaire que tu ne prends même pas la peine de sortir un stylo et un surligneur ?_ »

Malgré ce ton ironique, le sourire de Levy était bienveillant. Ravalant sa fierté, Gajeel sortit sa trousse et entoura au stylo la date du document et le nom de l'auteur. Il voulu attraper le bouquin sur Thomas Jefferson qu'il avait vu dans sa pile, mais la crevette l'avait devancé. Elle prit le temps de lui expliquer de quelle façon il devait présenter et se servir des éléments de biographie. Attentif, le brun notait tout ce qu'elle disait. Ils travaillèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. La bibliothèque se vidait peu à peu et le soleil déclinait. Ils furent interrompus par la bibliothécaire qui leur signala qu'elle allait fermer. Surpris, le Dragon d'Acier regarda son téléphone. 19H30. A voir le regard de la bleuette, elle était aussi surprise que lui. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Grâce à ses conseils, Gajeel avait fait les ¾ du travail. Il n'avait plus qu'à recopier le tout au propre.

« _Tu progresses vite, Gajeel._ »

Le brun l'observa en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à ce compliment. On ne lui en faisait jamais. Il supposait qu'il devait la remercier, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Comme s'il était du genre à faire ça. Il se contenta de lancer, avec un sourire.

« _C'est grâce à mon talent naturel. Puis j'ai une prof particulière, ça aide un peu._ »

La bleuette rit. Ils se séparèrent à l'arrêt de bus de Gajeel, une voiture noire étant venue chercher Levy. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de fermer la portière.

**Just trying not to love you, only goes so far**  
**Trying not to need you is tearing me apart**  
**Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor**  
**And I just keep trying, but I dont know what for**  
**'Cause trying not to love you**  
**Only makes me love you more**

Vendredi. Journée stupide. Il ne se déplaçait que pour un cours de langue, espagnol. N'importe quoi. Gajeel râla. Il avait choisis cette langue parce que c'était la plus facile pour lui. Il l'avait appris dans la rue, au sein du gang. Bon, du coup son espagnol n'était pas très académique. Mais au moi il n'avait pas à se forcer, ni même à être trop attentif. Natsu était aussi dans ce cours (sans doute pour éviter Gray que Juvia avait suivit en anglais), mais ils avaient bien fait exprès de se mettre aux exacts antipodes de la salle. Le cours terminé, il sortit pour retrouver la crevette devant la bibliothèque. Elle voulait lui apprendre à faire un diaporama pour le présenter durant son exposé. La bleuette était bien devant le bâtiment, mais Blondie aussi. Il n'était pas avec sa bande de toutous mais semblait quand même bien décidé à emmerder Levy. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, le tas de muscles se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna, non sans avoir adressé un sourire provocateur au Dragon d'Acier.

«_ Il a pas l'air d'aimer se prendre un râteau. _»

« _Il voulait que je l'accompagne à la soirée de Fairy Tail._ »

Mirajane lui en avait parlé, lui suggérant très lourdement d'y aller. Et puis difficile de l'ignorer, des affiches étaient placardées partout dans la fac. La soirée avait lieu le lendemain.

« _Pfff, l'idiot. T'as qu'à y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre juste pour l'emmerder ! _»

« _Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. _»

Gajeel avait suggéré ça un peu à la légère. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas trop le genre de Levy, les soirées comme ça, dans un bar. Juvia arriva à ce moment là, sortant de nulle part.

« _Juvia aimerait bien que Levy-san vienne. Gray-sama a accepté d'être son cavalier._ »

Gray était là aussi, avec Natsu et Erza. Et ils semblaient tous avoir écouté leur conversation. Le Dragon d'Acier soupira d'agacement. Le nudiste capta ce qu'avait dit la fille de la pluie.

« _Quoi ?! J'ai jamais dit ça !_ »

La Salamandre éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée de son... pote ?

« _Ahahah, t'es piégé Gray !_ »

Pote qui retira son t-shirt et le jeta à terre avant de répliquer violemment.

« _La ferme, la Salamandre ! Tu y vas avec qui toi d'abord ? _»

« _Happy ! _»

Natsu souriait de toutes ses dents, très fier de sa réponse. Un silence s'en suivit. Gajeel les observa, curieux. Happy ? Jamais entendu parler. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Et bizarre, comme nom. Gray, qui se demandait toujours s'il avait bien entendu, repris la parole.

« _Happy ? Mais c'est ton chat crétin !_ »

« _Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?!_ »

Et la conversation reparti en bagarre, comme d'habitude. Le Dragon d'Acier, blasé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Vraiment, ce débile comptait y aller avec son chat ? Gajeel n'avait rien contre les chats. Il les adorait en fait. Mais pas de là a en amener un à une soirée. Le brun vit Erza passer son bras sur les épaules de la crevette qui semblait un peu perdue.

«_ Allez Levy, tu dois venir. C'est important de s'amuser, comme au bon vieux temps. Gajeel va t'accompagner ! _»

La petite bleuette piqua un fard et Gajeel se mit à crier sur Erza, qu'il n'irait pas, que les fêtes c'était stupide et qu'il laissait ça à la Salamandre et au Nudiste. Rien à faire. Une dizaine de coups de poings plus tard, il avait cédé à Erza, qui en avait profité pour calmer les deux bagarreurs.

**So I sit here divided just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did?  
Was there somebody else?  
When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear  
Tonight, I'm dying to tell you**

**That trying not to love you only went so far**  
**And trying not to need you was tearing me apart**  
**Now I see the silver lining of what we're fighting for**  
**If we just keep on trying we could be much more**  
**'Cause trying not to love you**  
**Oh, yeah trying not to love you**  
**Only makes me love you more**

« _Makes me love you more ? Je déraille de chanter un truc comme ça._ »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il reposa sa guitare. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Bon, le côté négatif, c'était que ça lui avait également rappelé qu'il devait aller à cette fichue soirée demain, avec Levy. Il voyait déjà le sourire triomphant de Mirajane. Pfff. Il ferait juste acte de présence, pour montrer au Papy qu'il faisait bien partie de Fairy Tail, et il s'éclipserait en vitesse.

* * *

Postéééé ! Bon, avec une semaine de retard, certes, mais posté quand même ^^ Laissez votre avis 3 La suite dans 15 jours (normalement) !


End file.
